Trauma patients treated with high levels of ventilatory support are exposed to pressures that may damage the lung and leave long-term changes to lung function. After using this approach to patient care for several years now we have not noted any symptomatic patients in routine follow up. We propose a pilot observational study to determine the pulmonary function of trauma patients treated with high levels of ventilatory support at least one year after treatment. We still focusing on follow up and recruitment thus, our future goal.